Relaciones España-Israel/Israel
Presidentes israelíes con mandatarios españoles Reuven Rivlin= Reuven Rivlin Felipe VI - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| Felipe VI saluda al presidente israelí, Reuven Rivlin, durante el encuentro en Jerusalén. FRANCISCO GÓMEZ (EFE) Mariano Rajoy - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| President Rivlin with Spanish PM Mariano Rajoy Brey. GPO/Haim Zach |-| Shimon Peres= Shimon Peres Juan Carlos I - Shimon Peres.jpg| Israel’s President Shimon Peres, left shakes hands with Spanish King Juan Carlos during the inauguration of the Casa Sefarad-Israel cultural centre in Madrid Tuesday Feb. 22, 2011. Peres in on an official visit to Spain. (AP Photo/Sergio Perez, Pool) Felipe González - Shimon Peres.jpg| Simón Peres y Felipe González se saludan en el FIL. Efe José María Aznar - Shimon Peres.jpg| Shimon Peres, un legado de liderazgo, fuertes convicciones y defensa de la paz. Foto: jmaznar.es José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Shimon Peres.jpg| צילום: עמוס בן גרשום לע"מ פרס עם ראש ממשלת ספרד. הבקשות לא עזרו Mariano Rajoy - Shimon Peres.jpg| Mariano Rajoy con Shimon Peres. PP |-| Ezer Weizman= Ezer Weizman Juan Carlos I - Sin imagen.jpg| In his official visit to Israel, the Spanish Kings and the Israeli President Ezer Weizman and wife in the 'Remembrances Hall’. 8th November 1993, Jerusalem. Israel. (Photo by Gianni Ferrari/Cover/Getty Images) |-| Chaim Herzog= Chaim Herzog Juan Carlos I - Sin imagen.jpg| Don Juan Carlos y Haim Herzog se entrevistaron ayer durante 40 minutos en el hotel de Tokio donde se encuentran hospedados los Reyes, que hoy asistirán en la capital japonesa a los funerales de Estado en memoria del emperador Hirohito. Tokio 24 FEB 1989. El País Felipe González - Sin imagen.jpg| Felipe González asistió junto con el presidente de Israel, Jaim Herzog, a un acto de presentación del programa israelí en el V Centenario, que se convirtió en una ceremonia de conmemoración de los 500 anos de la expulsión de los judíos de España. Jerusalén 3 DIC 1991. El País Primeros ministros israelíes con mandatarios españoles Benjamín Netanyahu= Benjamín Netanyahu Benjamín Netanyahu - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Don Juan Carlos, con el primer ministro israelí Benjamin Netanyahu, en el palacio de la Zarzuela. Faro de Vigo Benjamín Netanyahu - Felipe VI.jpg| Felipe VI saluda al primer ministro israelí, Benjamin Netanyahu. Foto: FRANCISCO GÓMEZ Benjamín Netanyahu - José María Aznar.jpg| Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu (R) confers with Jose Maria Aznar, the former prime minister of Spain, during their joint press conference, June 29, 1998. (photo credit:REUTERS) Benjamín Netanyahu - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| זפטרו עם ראש הממשלה נתניהו. צילום: עמוס בן גרשום, לע''מ |-| Ehud Olmert= Ehud Olmert Ehud Ólmert - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, saluda al Primer Ministro israelí Ehud Olmert. (Foto: Paul Boursier / EFE). |-| Ariel Sharon= Ariel Sharon Ariel Sharón - José María Aznar.jpg| Con Ariel Sharon.14. |-| Ehud Barak= Ehud Barak Ehud Barak - José María Aznar.jpg| Spanish Prime Minister Jose Aznar met Thursday with Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Barak in Jerusalem. AP Archive Ehud Barak - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Zapatero pide a Israel "un esfuerzo" para recuperar la confianza en Oriente Próximo |-| Shimon Peres= Shimon Peres Ver presidentes israelíes |-| Isaac Rabin= Isaac Rabin Juan Carlos I - Sin imagen.jpg| King Juan-Carlos and Yitzhak Rabin in Jerusalem, Israel on November 09, 1993. |-| Isaac Shamir= Isaac Shamir Felipe González - Isaac Shamir.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Felipe González recibe al primer ministro de Israel, Isaac Shamir. Ministerio de la Presidencia. Gobierno de España (Pool Moncloa) Fuentes Categoría:España-Israel